ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Territorial Invasion (2016)
Background Territorial Invasion features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage. At Dia Del Diablo, it was announced by Damien Murrow that Zack Crash and Matt Ryder would resolve their bitter rivalry inside of the War Games Match and would need to find partners to align with. On Showdown, Matt Ryder would search for his partners and Cyclone would be the first one to answer and decide to join forces with him against Zack Crash. After approaching Lioncross and asking for his help, Lioncross would accept his offer and join his side too. Zack Crash began to appear on the show and gloat about the burning of Matt Ryder's face while announcing that a new member of OMERTA would join his team: Terry Chambers. The following week, a massive announcement was made with the return of Lannister, with him being added onto Crash's team heading into War Games. However, after the agreement, Lannister would drop Zack Crash with Feuer Frei in the middle of the ring. The following Showdown, Chris Elite would defend his EAW New Breed Championship against Nobi in singles competition. Chris Elite would pick up the victory after hitting him with his Bombs Over Brooklyn maneuver for the pin. After the match, Matt Ryder would meet with Chris Elite and both men shake one another's hand, a sign that he would be a part of the team. Lioncross and Cyclone would run into Tyler Parker and attempt to sway him into joining their team for the fight against Team Crash, with Tyler hesitantly accepting and joining the team. Shortly afterwards, it would be announced that Cyclone would be released from his contract and Ryan Marx would take his place on the team. After Dia Del Diablo, Brian Daniels stated he had done everything and doesn’t want a title, he wants to face his old time friend Robbie V. Ares comes out, insulted that Robbie is chosen over him and feels like he wants the Answers World Championship and using this as an excuse, but Brian doesn’t want the challenge. Ares walks out to the ring and continues to talk about how Brian needs to challenge him for the championship and how he desires to end his career. Damien Murrow would insert himself into the conversation and wonder why he should give Brian the contendership, before deciding to try to find a proper contender. Ares would interrupt and grab him by the throat and speaking about how no one understands that he gets what he wants before Brian Daniels arrived. Brian would give him an option to challenge him that night, but Ares wanted Territorial Invasion for the Answers World Championship. Brian would once again deny him, but Ares threatens that if he doesn’t get the world title match against Brian, he will make it impossible for Robbie V to wrestle again. Once he said that, Brian would attack Ares it would escalate to the point where security would be forced to separate them. Brian Daniels and Ares Vendetta would meet for a contract signing, against the will of Brian with the threat of never facing Robbie V hanging in the balance. Once the contract was signed, Ares would assault Brian with the help of Rook and Bishop, injuring the shoulder with a lawn dart into the steel post. Brian would still compete, however, against Tiberius Jones. However, Tiberius would take advantage of the injured shoulder and pull off the victory. In the main event, Ares would pick up a victory against Nico Borg, but Brian would rush out after the match and start a brawl with Ares. Brian would hit the Caustic Echo straight into his temple before being forced away from Ares and the EMTs helping him out. EAW Chairman HRDO would arrive to Dynasty in attempt to make a huge announcement on part of Dynasty, however in a shocking revelation, Voltage GM Carlos Rosso would announce that Dynasty and Voltage would be pitted against one another in a Brand Warfare Divide and Conquer Match. On Voltage, it was announced that Matt Miles, Nathan Fiora, Christian Locke, and Blaise Hunter would represent Team Voltage in this match. However, their team leader would be left unannounced and Carlos would state that we would get him to appear next week with his team. On Dynasty, HRDO would respond to the interruption last week and attempt to announce the team that would represent them at Territorial Invasion. However, Devan Dubian, Alex Wilder, TLA, Jacob Senn and Diamond Cage would all interrupt him about being in the match and trying to be the team captain. HRDO would announce that Dubian, Wilder, and TLA would be in it with Jacob being the team captain, however Diamond Cage would be forced to qualify for his spot in a gauntlet match against Dubian, Wilder, and TLA. The Voltage team would gather and meet the next Voltage and talk about the captain that would arrive until finally it was revealed that Y2Impact would be the captain of Team Voltage. He gave a speech about how Voltage will be the best and defeat the Dynasty team before rallying the men. On Dynasty, Diamond Cage would earn his way into the Divide and Conquer Match by defeating TLA, pinning Wilder after Dub intervened with his signature Bleeding Edge, and winning by disqualification over Dub with Wilder hitting Cage with a roundhouse kick. Back on Voltage, Y2Impact would meet with an excited Blaise Hunter about his position on Team Voltage. Y2Impact would put him out of the team, telling Blaise that he was "expendable", and him no longer on the team. It would also be announced prior to Voltage that Christian Locke would be out of the team due to an unforeseen injury. With that said, the replacements would be The Mighty Don't Kneel in Xavier Williams and Jamie O'Hara. After Lucian Black retained his EAW World Heavyweight Championship against Diamond Cage on Dynasty due to extenuating circumstances, Lucian went in the main event of the show against Devan Dubian. With victory almost in his hands, Eclipse Diemos would arrive and attack Lucian with the help of The Sanatorium. He would announce to the world that he would be cashing in his King of Elite title shot against Lucian Black for the World Heavyweight Championship at Territorial Invasion. After this, Lucian Black would be interviewed about this attack and he would say that Eclipse and The Sanatorium would get what is coming to them at Territorial Invasion as he is running through the list of names for who he needs to go through to prove he's the greatest World Heavyweight Champion and the first name would be him. Before the main event could happen, Eclipse would be met with Dynasty GM Sebastian Monroe. Monroe didn't seemed pleased about what happened last week to the World Heavyweight Champion, but announced that his main event match against Scott Oasis would have the stipulation that if Scott won, he would be inserted into the match. Scott failed to win with the interference of his most recent rival, Mr. DEDEDE, and Eclipse would take advantage and steal the victory. Finally, a tag team match would be created for the following Dynasty. It would have Lucian Black and Hades forming an alliance to take on Eclipse Diemos and Kevin Devastation just for the night. As Lucian would be fighting outside with Kevin and Eclipse, Eclipse would drive the steel chair into Lucian to cause the disqualification but a fight would break out between the four parties that ended with Eclipse dropping Lucian on his head with the move he calls "Mother's Prayer" and him escaping before Hades could get his hands on him. In the weeks following Pain For Pride, Nasir Capitani had been looking to rebound from his loss at CITV and was feeling unsure about his future, wanting to be more than just a man in the middle of the card. His change in attitude would become apparent as he and Aren Mstislav faced TMDK in a losing effort with Nasir taking the pin, causing him to walk off from Aren, wanting to be alone. The two would meet up face to face soon after and Nasir would confront Aren, wanting a shot at his EAW Championship. Aren would warn him otherwise but after some persistence on Nas’ part, Aren would soon snap on him, laying him out and saying his true feelings, telling his former partner that he is not ready for the main event scene or a shot at his EAW Championship. The match would be made but Aren Mstislav would continue to call out Nasir and try to get him to give up, telling him how he can’t handle the match in an interview with Flannery McCoy, and then taunting him after his loss to Judas in the Voltage main event. Nasir Capitani would fight back, laying him out in return and telling him how a guy like him CAN succeed in EAW and be a main eventer. Nasir Capitani would continue to talk about wanting to make a change and his following would grow as a result of this movement, getting in Aren’s head and causing him to get heated. Things would get physical between the two at a press conference following Nasir using his time to rant on guy’s like Aren and how they’re hand picked to be top guys while people like him work for it. Aren tried to walk away but after even more insults from Nasir, he would swing at him, forcing security and Voltage GM Carlos Rosso to get involved. Matches Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2016